Unchained Justice
by OneSoul953
Summary: Así como la esperanza puede propiciar a la justicia, la justicia puede propiciar a la esperanza. Nunca serán la misma cosa, tampoco es que puedan usarse en lo mismo todo el tiempo... Pero no es impedimento para que trabajen juntas en búsqueda de acertar a un objetivo.


—¡Nick, recibiste una carta!

Un día normal en el bufete Wright Co.

Phoenix Wright y Apollo Justice no tenían mucho que hacer, así que se quedaron jugando una partida de poker hasta ser interrumpidos por la mujer bajo el marco de la puerta, Maya Fey, la gran medium y compañera de Wright desde hace años.

Okey, que ella llegara de la nada no era extraño, pero... ¡¿Por qué Miles Edgeworth, Dick Gumshoe, Athena Cykes, Pearl Fey, Trucy Wright, Ema Skye y Larry Butz la acompañaban?!

—¡Nicky! ¡No vas a-! —Larry no pudo completar su grito porque recibió un punta pie de Miles.

—Deja que él se sorprenda sólo.

—... Primero lo primero — dijo Wright mientras buscaba motivos para no encerrarse en su oficina y evitar todo el alboroto—. ¿Cómo llegaron todos aqui?

—Oh... Eso podría ser culpa mía —Maya se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras buscaba el motivó.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me invitaron a dónde?!

—Tal como escuchaste Wright, recibiste una invitación para dar una serie de conferencias en una de las instituciones más prestigiosas que se ha llegado a conocer.

—La Academia Pico de Esperanza, ¿eh? —Gumshoe finalmente hablo, aunque parecía seguir perdido en su propio mundo—. Escuché sobre la instalación en alta mar que tienen que construcción. Buena jugada el querer expandirse al extranjero.

Apollo leía y releía la carta una y otra vez sin creerselo, ¿enserio tan anhelado era el regreso de su ahora mentor por algunas personas? La emoción que sentía se apagó poco a poco cuando cayó en cuenta de dos cosas.

—Emh... ¿Qué no la academia está en Japón?

Todos callaron en ese momento. Tuvo que ser responsabilidad de Miles retomar el tema.

—Pues si, enviaron la carta con todo y los boletos así como indicaciones para el viaje.

Phoenix tomo la segunda parte de la carta y comenzó a repasarla.

**_[Mucho gusto, señor Phoenix Wright._**

**_En nombre de todo el personal y de los altos directivos de la academia, lo invitamos formalmente a usted así como un compañero que sea abogado defensor y dos fiscales para dar una serie de conferencias sobre la ya desaparecida "Era Oscura de la Ley" y sus experiencias como abogados defensores así como fiscales a lo largo de sus carreras._**

**_Cada uno podra llevar uno o dos invitados y por los gastos no hay que preocuparse, nosotros cubrimos todos._**

**_Esperamos contar con su presencia._**

**_Atte: Kirigiri Jin]_**

—... ¡Aja! ¡La invitación pide dos fiscales, así que no puedo asistir, ¿verdad?!

Nuevamente todos se quedaron en silencio y de igual manera tuvo que ser Edgeworth quien retomase el tema.

—Wright... Hay alguien y lo sabés bien.

Fue demasiado tarde para cuando Phoenix se dió cuenta que se arrojó la soga al cuello por mano propia.

—¡No, no! ¡Prefiero llevar a Klavier antes a que ella!

—Pero Nick... Klavier está de vacaciones en este momento —Maya lo miro con ojos tristes por su lamentable pánico.

—¡Entonces supongo que ella también tendrá mucho trabajo!

—Te equivocas —Miles se puso de pie y arrebató la carta—. El final de la Era Oscura de la Ley fue un acontecimiento que afecto a todo el globo, Wright. Muchos de los fiscales y abogados que se mantuvieron firmes durante ella han recibido desde reconocimiento hasta descansos forzosos por su arduo servicio.

—V-vaya, no tenía idea...

—¿Entonces? ¿Tienes más excusas que dar?

Wright suspiro derrotado. Se dejó caer el sofa mientras Edgeworth comenzaba a navegar en su lista de contactos buscando un nombre y número.

Buscaba el contacto de la persona a quien consideraba su hermana, a Franziska Von Karma.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Mientras tanto en Japón.

—¡Aaaaggghh! ¡¿Por qué tenemos que acomodar todo el gimnasio?!

—¡Deja de quejarte!

Por voluntad propia, la clase 78 se ofrecio a ayudar en la organización del gimnasio para un "evento especial" del que Yukizome Chisa le informo está mañana.

Por el otro rumbo, la clase 77-B fue obligada por sus recientes incidentes que tenían que ver con la destrucción de zonas aledañas a la piscina, ese fue el día en que tomaron nota de nunca dejar a Owari Akane competir en natación contra Asahina Aoi.

—Jin si que fue un poco duro... Bah, supongo que solo quiere que todo salga bien, querrá darle una buena impresión al señor W... —Kizakura Koichi comentó dirigiendose a la salía.

Sin saberlo, una persona consiguió escucharlo.

—«_¿Señor W_?» —desde hace tiempo que Enoshima Junko no se sentía tan confusa.


End file.
